


Dear Somebody

by smile_angelfs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_angelfs/pseuds/smile_angelfs
Summary: "Even a wishing star couldn't have given me, you, you are more than what I wished for,"❀❀❀Not every confession letter you write for is meant to end up with the person it's intended for. Why? Because you're not meant to always have the person you want. Sometimes a little magic and a push (read: shove) is needed to help you end with true love. And what's a love story without an adventure? For one it'll be something exciting to tell the kids, wouldn't it be?❀❀❀Every wish granted has it's own magic. Behind that magic is but just a normal man. Mingyu is that man and Wonwoo, well, he's the one wishing. In a world where your wish is granted not by a star but by P.W.A (Pledis Wishing Agency) what can go wrong?❀❀❀





	Dear Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Tess my blanket for creating the poster for me! Ilysm! Ann, my darling thanks so much for working with me for the trailer! Its amazing like you! Warnings of: Mention of Wonhui pairing. So, what are you waiting for? Come and join this Meanific ride in search of love and companionship. Also found on AFF!
> 
> Trailer : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qj4YsFlaxH0

_**“Only in the darkness can you see the stars.”  
― [Martin Luther King Jr.](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/23924.Martin_Luther_King_Jr_)** _

                                                                   

 

 

 

> Dear Somebody,
> 
>   
>  In this day and age is there such things as miracles? Will a shooting star be my source of a miracle which will answer my prayers? Will I find the love that I've been yearning for, all my life?

                                                                                                                            

 

 

****H** e ran, never looking back once, despite the fact that a twig crunched at the sole of his foot. It didn’t matter anymore, he was going to forget. Just like Wen Junhui would forget the fact that someone might have ******ran**** ** **off mysteriously on the day he proposed to his lover.** **

 

                                                                                                                       

 

The alarm siren silenced the sinister like atmosphere, notifying the staff that they had their first request in many months.

“Seungcheol hyung!” A shrill filled voice shouts, slicing the silence and the quiet office storms to life.

The owner of the voice, Hong Jisoo, was a mere few months younger than the oldest. Despite this fact, he still called the older ‘hyung’ which gave him the utmost respect and had set an example to the remaining five members. He looked rather young, however, it’d make you doubt if he was even the age he proclaimed himself to be. He had really soft features, his eyes in particular resembled that of a cat’s. His hair had been recently dyed a feathery light purple, (“Hyung, you look like a grape,”) and it made him seem even more delicate and pretty. [He was wearing a white funnel neck sweater that was paired off with a candy pink cardigan and tight black jeans.](https://scontent-amt2-1.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/e35/16464575_1834775463463931_9067910631809613824_n.jpg)

 

“Hyung!!” Another voice added to the havoc, whilst the owner of the voice ran around causing filed papers to fly forcefully with his speed.

Seungkwan, the other agent who was also in the room with Jisoo, was way too excited. Jisoo quickly moved over to Seungkwan, he was worried he would either hurt himself or mess up the whole room with his reckless behaviour. “Boo!” Jisoo yelped in surprise as the younger almost skidded across the floor.

 

Jisoo managed to get a hold of the younger and helped him settle down onto the sofa whilst they waited for their leader to appear. Seungkwan mumbled an apology and covered his head with the hood of his [ sweater](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f2/08/7d/f2087d0e912530b415190960f3c1574c.jpg) over his chocolate brown hair. He slowly brought his legs up to his chest, he was upset with himself for almost hurting Jisoo.

Jisoo sighed and pulled the younger one into a quick hug. “It’s okay Boo, you got excited, these things happen. Hyung understands,” He said with a soft smile.

Seungkwan remained unmoving before Jisoo started a quick tickle fest, he made sure not to stop until Seungkwan half giggled and half cried. “Ok, hyung! I got it- I got it!”

Jisoo grinned, he was triumphant that his brother was finally happy and okay. The leader entered  the room, breaking up their little moment.

 

“What? What? What is it?” A panicked voice that belonged to Choi Seungcheol responded as a head emerges into view from the main office door.

His light golden hair was disheveled, and it made him look somewhat mad, like he was Dr. Frankenstein himself brought back to life. Seungcheol ran a hand through his hair before he sighed. [He was wearing his black funnel neck sweater with a red blazer and red trousers from last night, which now was ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fc/6c/2f/fc6c2f031773e951e76456f809b01331.jpg)[.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fc/6c/2f/fc6c2f031773e951e76456f809b01331.jpg) It was a clear sign that he had not bothered to change out of his clothes.

 

Seungcheol was the head executive of Pledis Wishing Agency, he was now the owner of the same agency which homed himself and the rest of the Agency’s members.

Prior to the boys shouting for him, he had accidently fallen asleep. This was due to a late night of gaming with his best friend Jihoon to relieve the stress of having no mission for years. The night of gaming had come to a stop after the persistent win of Lee Jihoon, not to Seungcheol’s surprise.

They ended up talking about how different their lives would have been if they were out there and not stuck in a spaceship miles away. ‘There’ being the well renowned Earth. All of the agents thought about what it would have been like to be there, living life like any other normal human. Only... they weren’t normal, nothing about their upbringing was normal.

 

“Come and look at this,” the youngest agent, Chan, urged after pointing at the huge monitor screen in excitement. Chan had actually entered the room after Seungcheol, but unlike the leader who had stopped to enquire Jisoo and Seungkwan, Chan had made his way to the big screen at the front of the room. His eyes were gleaming brightly.

Whilst Seungcheol was suited up looking really professional, Chan was dressed in contrast. [He was wearing a plain white t-shirt which was paired with dungarees.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/207808ac3374767395961f4b4e343056/tumblr_o37f7pUiEh1uyuejyo1_500.jpg) It hung onto his small figure making him look even younger than he was. Chan had used gel to push his golden brown hair out of the way, so his forehead was on show. Just the plain sight of Lee Chan would make anyone want to dote on him, but this look. Oh, dear lord, this look made him seem so much more like a fragile child, one you would want to take care of no matter what.

Seungcheol bit back a remark, he wanted to dote on Chan, but instead he hesitantly moved closer to where the screen was displayed. His mouth fell open when the realisation hit him. Nothing would make his boys go berserk, at least usually unless it was a miracle. And this, may he be damned, was this a miracle?

 

Blinking on the screen was the message, Incoming: One New Wish

 

“Wow,” Seungcheol breathed out, the shock limited his ability to string a sentence or even search for a better word.

Seungcheol heaved when he felt his body being tackled by five others. Before long he was on the floor. Despite the initial shock, Seungcheol wheezed out a feeble laugh, “alright, alright. Guys, get off me,”

The boys who were obedient to their leader got off him as requested, and a hand was held out for Seungcheol. He looked up to see Jihoon gaze at him shyly. Seungcheol broke out into a small smile before he gratefully allowed the younger petite male to haul him up.

 

_For such a small (cute) person, boy was he strong._

 

Seungcheol took in what Jihoon was wearing. The latter, unlike his hyung, actually had time to change out of his prior outfit. [He was wearing a white sweater that was a size too big for his body, accompanied by red shorts.](http://40.media.tumblr.com/29f537ac6e14c6085898b9be82a7dfcf/tumblr_inline_ns5oaaaKcB1s36x74_1280.jpg) His cotton candy soft pink hair laid untouched, looking all fluffy. Seungcheol bit back an urge to ruffle the younger’s hair. Instead, he chose to otherwise melt at the appearance of Lee Jihoon.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol replied and smiled a bit wider at Jihoon, who simply nodded. A small blush was working its way to his cheeks when scenes of last night’s confession time replayed in his mind. He slowly retracted his hand unwillingly and Seungcheol faced the group as a whole.

 

Seungcheol cleared his throat, not believing in himself to talk normally after his little scene with Jihoon. “So…”

Instead of letting their leader speak up, three of the members decided to talk over each other, causing the otherwise in control Seungcheol to gawk in surprise. He closed his mouth, thanks to Jihoon muttering a rather soft, “Hyung, close your mouth or I might kiss you in front of everyone,” Seungcheol had never closed his mouth so fast in his life before. He was in awe and surprise, but he’d be lying if he didn’t regret it.

“It’s amazi-”; “Hyung, we hit dae-”; “I wonder who would have-”

Now, you may be thinking, it’s Jihoon or Seungcheol that causes the three young males to stop talking? Then you’re… wrong.

 

“Can I take this mission?” The buzzing excitement in the room came to a standstill when everyone of the remaining six boys turned to the voice.

Standing at 180cm was the only foreigner amongst the agency. His black hair had been recently dyed into a chestnut brown, his hair had been slicked back just like their youngest agent, which complemented and highlighted his features. He was currently adorning a vibrant red sweater, alongside with [tight fitted jeans.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/ab/09/0eab09fe1964eaec15217060c4ca40d8.jpg)

 

The boys snapped out of the shock and began to huddle around the newcomer, the excitement once again clouded the air.

“Dude, you’ve…” Seungcheol just blinked, unable to believe who had returned after 3 years of an ongoing mission.

“Hi?” The younger smiled at Seungcheol weakly before he looked with worry towards the other agents.

“Hi? What do you mean, hi? After all this time, you ass-” Jihoon was effectively cut off before he could finish his sentence. Did Seungcheol actually say he melted cause of this kid a while back? Remind Seungcheol to never speak too fast. Ever.

 

Jihoon squeaked when he saw Seungcheol’s hand on his lips, if this had been anyone else, especially someone by the name of Kim Mingyu, consider his life in danger! But this wasn’t him, it was Seungcheol, so he didn’t do anything but bite his hand.

“Oww-” Seungcheol winced when he saw love- yeah he loved a little devil- of his life take a bite for himself, he pulled back his hand twice as fast as it took for him to place it over his mouth.

Jihoon effectively ignored the older male and ran to the new comer before he pulled him down into a bone crushing hug. “Idiot, how dare you come without letting us know!”

 

Surprised, but happy with the affection, the latter hugs Jihoon close. “Ji-” his speech was cut short before long and the other boys squashed him with a loving hug. His laughter rang through the loud room while he let the boys one by one step away to properly invite him back.

Seungcheol stood back and let the younger ones take turns to welcome him back, he smiled fondly at the scene. At his boys. His lads. His almighty team of agents.

He only moved once the last member had moved out of his way. The younger smiled slowly when he saw their leader. He hesitantly rubbed the back of his nape. “Hyung,” He finally said.

 

Seungcheol moved over to him in a stride before uttering a word and inhaled the scent of the taller, something that hadn’t been filling the spaceship in years. Three years to be exact. After giving one last squeeze, Seungcheol pulled away held him at arm’s length. The younger, although his long trademark hair was gone, looked as stunning as he did the day he left for the mission.

“I’m glad you’re back. You did well, we are all proud of you. I… welcome back. Welcome back, Wen Junhui.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's corner:  
> Thanks to Yumi unnie for editing this.  
> I hope I did not disappoint.  
> Sorry the two main aren't here yet.  
> We have met Jun though, he's very important.  
> Watch out for hints!  
> XOXO,  
> Abi


End file.
